The Birds and the Bee
by Tony Dimera
Summary: Raven and Robin realize they have feelings for each other. But things get complicated when Titans East show up and Bumblebee admits she to is harboring feelings for the Boy Wonder. Love Triangle! Raven-Robin-Bumblebee RobRae BeeRob


**The Birds and the Bee**

A smile crossed Bumblebee's face as she curled up to her lover. He smiled as he brushed her hair back slightly.

"How do you to get your hair the way it always is anyway?" he asked jokingly.

"Gel, lots of gel." She answered, not opening her eyes.

"That I can relate to."

"Could you shut up for a minute here bird boy? I'm trying to sleep." Bee stated, her tone slightly annoyed.

Robin sighed and leaned back. "Sorry."

"Sorry for snapping, but you've burned out all my energy." Bee smiled slyly. A devious grin crossed Robin's face.

"Hey, I didn't hear you complaining earlier."

0

Bee's eyes opened slowly. She looked around expecting to see Robin lying beside her. But he wasn't, in fact she wasn't even in her bedroom, she must have fallen asleep on the couch again.

She gritted her teeth furiously. She looked to the romance novel she had been reading and threw it aside.

"That's what I get for reading that crap." Bee sighed and got up.

Speedy walked by. "Hey boss girl, how'd you sleep?"

"Fine, now if you excuse me I need coffee." She answered. A sly smile appeared on Speedy's face.

"Are you sure? From what I was hearing you'd prefer to have Robin keep you warm." Bee's eyes shot open with shock. "Did you know you talk when you sleep?"

Bee looked to the ground humiliated, and then turned to Speedy with a fierce look in her eyes. "You tell anyone and you're dead!" She shouted. He nodded.

"Okay, you're secret crush is safe with me."

0

Raven meditated in her room, desperate to sort out her thoughts. There was a light knock on the door. She sighed then walked over; she opened the door slightly to see Robin on the other side.

"Hey Raven, want to see a movie?"

"Movies are pointless." She replied in her monotone voice. "Besides, all I'd rather not be dragged to another one of those poorly written teen romance movies Starfire always makes us go see."

"Actually, I was hoping you wanted to see that new horror flick 'What Lies Ahead'." Robin corrected. Raven's interest flickered, and Robin detected it.

"That movie hasn't been released in theaters yet." Raven pointed out.

"Yeah, but thanks to my 'dad' Mr. Wayne I've got two passes to the big Gotham premier." Robin smiled and waved the tickets in front of her. "So would you like to accompany me?"

A small smile appeared on Raven's face, but it was hidden under her hood, and she nodded. "Thank you." Raven said and turned back towards her room to get ready.

Robin was quite pleased with how that went. He couldn't recall the last time Raven said 'thank you'. Now all he had to do was not screw this up, and maybe he had a chance with the misunderstood goth of the group.

Ever since she entered his mind, Raven and Robin had been growing closer. She was helping him get over Slade, and his self doubt. In return Robin had been trying help her come out of her shell, be a bit lighter.

It wasn't easy, but it was worth the work. And even though he didn't quite understand his own feelings, he was hoping maybe he and Raven could become more then friends. Though he had no idea how she would feel about that.

Tonight he was hoping he might develop the guts to tell Raven how he was feeling. If all went well on the night out. Know he had to figure out what he was going to wear.

0

Bumblebee looked around at her team. The day was uneventful, and there had been no crime alerts.

Every now and then Speedy grin stupidly and give Bee a knowingly look. Almost saying _I know your big secret. _How did her crush on the Boy Wonder begin?

She wasn't sure exactly. It just happened after their few encounters. She loved his attitude, his style and she thought he was so damn cute. Still, she knew he would have to get over him, no chance it could work between them.

_He probably barely knows I exist. _Bee considered.

0

Raven returned to her meditation position. After all, she had hours before they would leave.

She felt something emanating from Robin. Something good…and Raven was glad. She had grown to care for him so much.

But she sensed something else, she wasn't sure what it was, but she believed a great conflict might soon begin.

**TO BE CONTINUED **


End file.
